


【攝兵攝】甜蜜的證人

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/l2g2MJjsQmWenJboWDFz/✿2019白色情人節賀文OOC可能有慎入。





	【攝兵攝】甜蜜的證人

攝津萬里回了家一趟。

他理智上明白不需要這麼做，待在滿開裡不僅能完成他要做的事，甚至還有更專業的指導人員；可他寧願算好自己的出席時數、翹掉一個下午的課，趕緊往平日裡不同的方向前進，進家門前也沒忘了特意繞去專業材料行一趟再完成預先打算的事。

一切的起因都是九門那個兄控。

九門在讚揚兄長、貶抑萬里為一無是處的拉麵頭時，更稱讚並強調自家母親做的甜點正是讓兄長十座優秀的重要因素，為了堵住萬里的反駁還不忘拉上向坂椋為自己作證絕非虛言，同時順帶踩了萬里一腳說道：「你說什麼都學很快，那甜點呢？」

就在萬里想要拿出以前家政課的回憶作為自己鐵定手巧的例子，卻發現他大多只參與了工藝類型的課程，烹飪內容的則多數被他當作不必要的學分捨棄了，而其他不方便說的證據……

「怎麼樣！拉麵頭你認輸了嗎？」

「又在吵什麼？沒事就去幫忙家務或排練！」

在萬里還沒來得及回嘴之前，左京出現了，並面色嚴肅地告誡九門不許再隨便地在滿開裡找人吵架，若是想要感受被處罰的下場，這次可就是在街頭ACT的時候體驗了；面對劇團裡的大魔王，九門雖然不敢多吭聲，但仍舊是偷偷地一直朝萬里做鬼臉、吐舌頭。

相對自己的年紀，九門確確實實還是不懂事的小孩子，但他自己可沒有不明事理，卻偏偏還是將對方的話放在心上，就連吃飯和打遊戲都有些心不在焉、還被力求活動排名的至狠狠地罵了一頓。萬里從來沒有擔心過自己學不會與做不好什麼，即便是進入滿開之後體察到自己在表演上的不足，他也只有想著自己可以好好精進，並未想過是否可能無法靈動地讓一個角色活起來；不過九門的質問縱使帶著年紀輕的不服輸與刁難，卻讓萬里禁不住懷疑：我是不是真的不行？  
萬里回想了九門每回帶來的家常點心，有些時候是或鬆軟或酥脆的餅乾，偶爾則是特意妝點了奶油以及糖粒的蛋糕，也有一些簡易版的法式甜點模仿品；形狀未必是漂亮的，可即便已經脫離烤爐一段時間，甚至因為路途上的顛簸而破壞了原先的樣貌，嘗起來味道仍是溫暖的。相較於自己在外面順手買回劇團的點心，人氣店面的產品在外表上絕對沒有問題，口味更因為是他們避免踩到不實地雷故精挑細選網路評價而都算得上相當美味，用料經過滿開專家臣的點評也都相當實在；只是不知為何這般想起來，確實是少了一些讓人舒適的感受，一種說不清道不明的和煦感。

萬里看著眼前滿滿一流理台的材料，頭突然疼了起來。

買的原料太多，現在才發現就算他真做的出那麼多不同甜品，也得要家裡的器具負荷的了高度頻繁的運作一一雖說以前不是沒有幫自家姊姊代辦過相關業務，可分量絕沒辦法和現在眼前這一大片他無意識購買的材料相比。萬里先是迅速的檢查了烤箱與冰箱，分別預熱並確保有足夠的空間，緊跟著便是破罐子破摔的開始製作點心。幸運的是，一些打奶油之類的體力活是有機器可代勞的，萬里有條不紊的先依照他需要的量將蛋與鮮奶分入不同的不銹鋼盆，再按比例拌入麵粉做成麵糊，並且混入如蔓越莓、堅果、可可粉等調料；在將麵糊調配完僅待放入紙盒作為磅蛋糕前，萬里猶豫了一會兒，隨即將其中幾個紙盒拿起、在上頭簡筆畫了蛋糕的圖案，然後將原本已先分類好的各式麵糊再瓜分一半的份量倒入沒有記號的紙盒內後，他無奈地嘆口氣並在不銹鋼盆中倒入了比原先食譜上份量更多的細砂糖，且花了更多的時間與力氣攪拌至沒有顆粒後，才注入標有記號的紙盒內。隨著磅蛋糕被送入烤箱，萬里立刻拿出了燕麥片、莓果、蜂蜜與麥芽糖，先混合均勻後平鋪在不銹鋼盤上，接著便送入冰箱等待冷卻結塊；同樣的，萬里又在另一個不銹鋼盤的邊緣貼上了N次貼標示，接著在剩餘的配料中加入更多的蜂蜜與麥芽糖，不過為了避免皆是糖蜜無法成形而額外加入了甜味的水果乾，並重複同樣的動作後一起放入冰箱，等待黏稠的調料成為略有硬度但仍顯綿軟的健康燕麥棒。一面想著就算自己用心良苦、在加了整整多半份量的糖後再健康的點心也不營養，一面將用不到的廚具放入洗水槽，萬里思索著餅乾的麵團需要花多少力氣、是不是應該先完成別的目標，可想想自己原本就還在遲疑是否要製作最後的目標，便果斷的開始製作麵團。在反覆的分類加糖與等待烘焙的清洗收拾，萬里完成了磅蛋糕、燕麥堅果棒、奶油餅乾、杏仁瓦片與黑糖果凍共五種點心，而且分作一般款式與在盒子及包裝袋上皆有特別標註的額外加糖版， 可說是速度飛快且成果豐碩，只不過……

因為確定會晚歸、傳了訊息通知臣並請他預留飯菜的萬里，看著眼前剩下的材料，心裡很是猶豫。

「誰比我早回家啊……萬里？」

「老姊？」

「沒事你跑回家作什麼？」剛褪下高跟鞋卻彷彿想感受腳踏實地的快樂而拎著拖鞋與包包的女子走到萬里面前，視線一掃桌面上已然包裝分類好的物品與剩下的材料，不禁露出了壞笑。「我說我．的．弟．弟啊，這是給你們劇團做的？」

「是啊，上次準備監督的回禮我不也為了保持神祕回家來了一趟嗎？」

「你上次可是都回了劇團才傳LIME告訴爸媽和我家裡有你額外多做的點心啊？這次怎麼現在都還沒做完？」

「因為我買錯材料，正在想可以做成什麼，還是留給老媽處理。」

「買錯？不是吧，這一看就是那時候我指名讓你做的仿GODILA的材料！」

聽見自家姊姊毫不留情的發言，從小就沒贏過的萬里扶額，鯁住半天才有些哀怨的說道：「姊你就不能假裝沒看出來嗎……」

「怎麼？還想裝？要做就快點做，扭扭捏捏的像什麼樣子？難道不敢告白？」

「沒有要告白啊姊，劇團裡除了監督都是男的啊……」

「那你彆扭什麼？怕人誤會你啊？不要拖拖拉拉的，快點做！」隨著帥氣的話語聲落地，窈窕的身影也往屋內另一個方向的樓梯上走去，絲毫沒有要協助的意思；就在萬里放下困擾、捲起已經放下的袖子，打算盡快完成後返回滿開的同時，樓上又傳來了女王的指示：「記得多做一點放在家裡給我啊！」

✽  
三月十四號當日，萬里自信滿滿地拿出那大量的成品，分享給眾人；除了再次認同萬里果然擁有多種才藝、學什麼都很迅速這一點，對廚藝較有興趣的臣和綴更追問了材料與配方。正在大家和樂融融地分享點心時，剛從外頭運動歸來的九門看見大家談笑的模樣，即便是不喜甜食也按捺不住的湊上前。

「伏見大哥又做了新的點心嗎？」

「是萬里做的。」

「什麼啊，真的是拉麵頭做的嗎？」

「不然呢？」

「我又沒看見你在滿開廚房製作，誰知道你是不是買回來的？」

「我十二號下午回家做的！」

就在九門還在想該如何回嘴，一旁難得還在宿舍的左京卻已經先黑著臉開口：「十二號？你不是應該下午有課嗎？」

在保證絕對不會再隨隨便便翹課之後，萬里正想鬆口氣，九門卻冒出了一句：「哥哥剛才都沒吃！在哥哥還沒說好吃之前，我才不會承認呢！」

「好吃。」

正當九門志得意滿的覺得自己這一回又占了上風的同時，十座伸出手拿了一片餅乾嚼了嚼，低聲說了句肯定，令九門無法抑制的驚呼：「哥哥哥哥哥哥！？」

「哼，兄控你聽到沒？」

看著眾人略為驚訝後便繼續閒聊、十座負責去安慰大受打擊的九門模樣，萬里再次覺得自己今天凌晨就先將做好的點心與特製的仿GODILA巧克力交給十座是無比英明的決定。

趁著兩人都還沒睡，萬里喊了十座一聲：「喂兵頭，這些我做的，給你。」

「沒事幹嘛給我？」

「我是想說白色情人節要到了，要回禮給監督，也順便做給大家，怕你沒兩下全都吃光了其他人吃不到，所以另外做了一份給你。那什麼，你的有額外加糖，到時候分給大家的你就少吃點。」

「噢，好，謝謝。」

看著十座坦率收下，萬里內心難免覺得有些不甘，不禁問道：「你，不先嚐嚐嗎？」

「啊？」

「至少讓我知道有沒有改進的空間啦！」

「可是我刷牙了，明天再說。」

「嘖，好吧。」

想著晚上不要爭執免得招來大魔王的萬里，事實上內心有些不滿，隔日一早較十座晚起的他看見巧克力少了幾塊、對方卻什麼也沒說更是讓他心情不快，想著找時間肯定要跟那傢伙打上一架一一

但現在似乎不必了。這樣當著眾人面前的讚賞，特別是對方那黏人的要命的弟弟面前的評語，就足夠燃起萬里之後繼續做私房點心的熱情。

✽  
三月十四日，沒有跟兵頭吵架還相處愉快的，好日子。攝津萬里。


End file.
